Advance Wars: World on Fire
by Shadow0907
Summary: War. One part of an endless cycle. As soon as it ends, peace comes, but in due time, another war begins. The new leader of Black Hole, Lance, has found his goal in life, to continue the endless cycle of pain and suffering. Armed with two of the deadliest generals in the series, plus characters from other worlds, he will fight to win this war. (Currently being rewritten.)


**There are plenty of fanfics that I have prepared, but it's a matter of when I will stop being lazy to make them. As for the OC's I'll deal with them eventually, but I cannot make any promises to the fanbase, big or small. But I should mention that there will be some characters from various universes, and these would consist of unlikely allies that would not be working together if their existence in their respective universes was not tampered with. As such, there will be characters that I do not own, so I will be listing the characters in this chapter as well as their games and original owners. If the character included is a machine, I will be granting them a human form for the sake of mobility in certain situations.**

**As for the boss of the main antagonist of this story, he will be working with an unknown force that he was paid to work for. The person originally supporting this warrior was busy with an alternative assignment, so the contractor will have to make do with this warrior.**

**So, anyway, I hope you enjoy, and remember, I own only my OC's. I take my disclaimers very, very seriously.**

**Advance Wars: World on Fire**

**Chapter 1: Prelude to War**

* * *

**Boardroom**

**Unknown Time/Day**

In the room, a human with spiky blonde hair and white clothes was finishing his meeting with a teenage boy with reddish-brown hair, a gray-black military cap with a skull and medal on it, and an SS Nazi uniform that was not without the traditional Nazi emblem. The blonde seemed to be in charge of the conversation, and was not without a seemingly mechanical accent. "So, General Lance, that concludes the details of your assignment."

The boy referred to as "General Lance" had questions referring to why his master couldn't handle the invasion of Wars World, and his boss responded with, "Well, Blackness got busy in that God Eater universe, so I have to take his job of helping some joker that goes by the name of 'Isyander' and his quest to destroy his enemies. Sounds boring, right?"

"I could care less about that mission, Lord Apocalypse, but please tell me, why will machines such as the Praetorian not be used?" Lance replied with a trace of a German accent. Apocalypse had known that the forces in Wars World didn't use war machines, but instead followed traditional warfare. He mentioned this to Lance, who was mildly irritated by the amount of wasted potential, but was quickly silenced by his master. Lance then apologized to Apocalypse for his bout of anger.

"Anyway, Lance, you can bring as many of my generals as you want, for I will be the sole representative of my assignment. And besides, with Gundahar and Nikolas out on one of Nikolas' 'Business Trips', which I'm pretty sure is just an excuse to go get money and wreck that other universe, I'm a little short on leaders, even with the two guys Blackness gave me in order to help with our science. If you should fail, I'll permit the use of war machines at a later date. Not that I would actually care if you failed this time or not." Apocalypse told his servant, who responded with a simple "Yes, master" before both forces left the room with their own agendas. While Apocalypse headed to deal with his job, Lance went to the cafetorium to see if there were any generals there, while muttering to himself, "Tch... '8 leaders plus me' and 'short' do not belong in the same sentence from our army's point of view."

While there were soldiers galore, there were also two people sitting at a separate table. The first was a green-skinned individual with a white lab coat, a red and white belt, purple pants, and a blue shirt with a green tie. He appeared short, with white hair and magenta eyes that seemed to have the aura of science. The second man was an old man with white hair, a white and red military coat that was stained as a result of experimentation, black and dark red clothing underneath, black gloves, and a presence that gave off an aura of cruelty.

"So, my latest experiment has used some of my other techniques combined with practical machinery that will be used for testing, and there are also certain devices that will have their role in this experiment." The shorter figure was finishing to the other figure in the room. "Fascinating…" the taller figure told his friend. It was then that both of these figures noticed Lance, and the shorter figure on the left was the first to speak to the General. "Ah, General Lance! What brings you here?" the shorter figure asked.

**(Left: Professor, Origin: Metal Slug Attack, Owner: SNK. Right: Caulder, Origin: Advance Wars: Days of Ruin, Owner: Intelligent Systems.)**

"We will begin another invasion soon. Boardroom. 2 hours. Be there." Lance told his subordinates. The two figures responded with a simple "Yes, General" before leaving their table to head elsewhere. Lance then decided to grab some food of his own, and once finished, he too went to another part of the fortress.

* * *

**Aperture Testing Facility**

**1:35 Hour(s) Before Meeting**

Lance entered a room that would be separated by glass, and the room on the other side appeared to be an obstacle course that had several types of obstacles, with a white board with the numbers "30" on it. Soon, a man appeared from a teleporter that was in the room, and was holding a strange weapon. Soon after, a machine appeared from the top of the room, but this machine was not of natural design. Wires littered the machine, which covered up part of the machinery within, culminating in a white core with a single, small, golden eye.

The room itself was massive, and the man and the machine were separated by a glass wall, which would possibly be opened by a button on the right wall. "This will be your final test. Complete it, and you will be promised freedom." the machine told the man. The man was silent as he completed the obstacle course, but as he was about to press the button, an alarm rang out from within.

"WARNING. WARNING. HACKER DETECTED. WARNING. WARNING. HACKER DETECTED." This caused both Lance and the test subject to look around in confusion, but the machine simply activated a sigh processor before saying, "Please do not hack our testing machinery during testing. This will cause an immediate disqualification from the test, resulting in a do over from test 1." and then opening a trapdoor at the other man's position, which he promptly fell into. "Now, then, will the perpetrator come into this room? If you're not who I think it is, it will be a lot harder for me to find you." the machine said, while looking around like it expected nothing short of obedience. Soon enough, the perpetrator teleported into the room, and Lance saw who was up to their usual antics.

The figure was a young teenager with pale green hair, a thin ponytail and darker green eyes, with his bangs swept over his right eye. He wore a green jumper under a white coat, blue jeans, and black boots. He also appeared to be grinning like the devil, and later took on his own language as he spoke. "Aww, I thought I had ur security cut off. Since wn dju update ur security 4, lk, da millionth tym, GLaDOS? #Howdidthathappen" The figure known as "GLaDOS" simply turned to the second figure, and told him, "You do realize that I updated myself with a translator for that. You should also know that I would never let you into my mainframe. That 'Intelligence Dampening Sphere' already tried that, and he would still be floating in space if our boss didn't decide to keep him for the comic relief."

Lance decided to not let the two figures get into another heated debate, and activated a communicator that would allow him to talk to both GLaDOS and the boy at the same time. "Oi, you two. I got a Boardroom meeting in…" Lance began as he checked the time. "1 hour and 25 minutes. Please don't kill each other before then, and be ON TIME. I don't need anymore blood on my hands from my side, especially when we're going to be having some fun commanding armies and not war mechs like usual. So please, for the love of Ares, be patient, and DON'T KILL EACH OTHER. Understand?" The human figure on the right shrugged, and began to speak shortly after.

**(Left: GLaDOS, Origin: Portal, Owner: Valve Corporation. Right: Teseo, Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt 2, Owner: Inti Creates)**

"Well, k, controlling war mechs ain't fun if u kno who da winner's gng2 be. w/ armies, u'v to manage n ctrl ur soldiers so sey don't end ^ pulling a one-eighty on ur rear. I'm gona go tlk w/ some of my division forces. I'll be der 4 da mtg, tho, so don't gt ur briefs in a twist. #Wariscomingmother(Censored)" He then realized that something was off with his hashtag. "Cn't evn say dat wrd wio da censor patrol on me. #Freetheswears" After saying this, he teleported out of the room. GLaDOS turned towards Lance and said, "I'm going to be in my human form for that meeting, and I expect my significant other to do the same. Hopefully we won't be in the command of buffoons like him. It would be worse if he were rapping or beatboxing like that other guy in Chaos' group. I think his name was 'Ghauri' or something." and left the room through the use of mechanical doors.

Lance was calmed at knowing that Teseo and GLaDOS were out of each other's hair for some time, and left the room to search for two more commanders to aid him on the attack on Wars World.

* * *

**Foundry/Machine Facility**

**0:50 Minutes Before Meeting**

Lance entered the facility, and was greeted by the sound of whirring machinery as these machines constructed other machines to be used by the army in times of war. There was also a large screen in the room, and it contained an orange and black eye that oversaw production. This was one of the various pieces of Artificial Intelligence that had been found by Lord Apocalypse over the years. Soon, this eye noticed Lance, and began with, "General Lance, what brings you here to this facility?"

"Julian! Your human form ready?" Lance asked the eye. The response from the eye was to shut off the screen that it was on, and later open a doorway from which an entity that seemed human appeared, but only to those that do not know of the machinery within. The figure in question had black hair, an orange and black jacket with a black shirt underneath, orange pants and shoes, and cruel orange eyes that seemed to pierce the skin just by looking. This mechanical commander would then ask, "Why do you seek me? And please, do not make a folly excuse. I have no time for those."

"War is coming, and there will not be the war mechs that we usually use when we want to destroy things. More information will be stated in the Boardroom in 50 minutes. Bring your human form, due to your significant other expecting you to and doing the same." Julian considered this, as a different boy walked up, standing to Julian's right. This boy appeared to be a teenager with short, light brown, somewhat spiky hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved white jacket, a black undershirt, black trousers, and black boots with silver highlights. He also wore red gloves, a brown hat with an orange patch in the middle, a long, light brown scarf and a black belt with a silver buckle.

**(Left: Julian, Origin: Xcom 2, Shen's Last Gift DLC, Owner: Firaxis Games. Right: Asroc, Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt 2, Owner: Inti Creates)**

"What's this about a meeting?" the boy asked the two figures. "Ah, Asroc! I was just talking to Julian about a meeting, and we're allowed to bring as many commanders as we want. Be in the Boardroom in about 50 minutes. You're going to be there, correct?" Lance stated to the figure known as Asroc. Asroc responded with, "Of course. I'm always there for a war. After all, our enemies are the ingredients, and our allies the chefs…" and left the machine facility. Julian then asked Lance, "How many commanders are you going to bring?"

Lance responded with, "Pretty much all of them. Professor, Caulder, GLaDOS, Teseo, Asroc, yourself, and the other two that I'm going to call to the meeting, and myself."

"Then I shall leave for other places until the meeting." Julian responded, and exited the room while quietly laughing to himself. Lance left shortly after, while musing to himself about a certain someone. "**He **may have been killed by a traitor, but with the power of cloning on our side and a psycho summoner on Blackness', we can resurrect the dead… to an extent, anyway." He then checked the cameras, and found that the two people he was looking for were in the War Room, practicing a mock battle. He decided to go to that specific area.

* * *

**War Room**

**0:30 Minutes Before Meeting**

Lance entered the War Room, and found the people he was seeking finishing a mock battle, with a certain figure winning. This figure was extremely tall, and had noticeably broad shoulders, a military cap with little medals, a face that seemed entirely mechanical and appeared to reference a Nazi gas mask (That's how I see the design, ok?), and wore a black coat that covered up the rest of his body. This being appeared more machine than man or human, and had entirely light green eyes. The voice that came from this machine seemed fully mechanical as well, and was unnaturally deep. "Victory is mine, worm."

The second figure was human, and appeared to be of a young age. He had blue eyes, spiky, brown hair with bangs swept over his right eye, wore an officer's uniform with an unbuttoned jacket, untucked shirt, white and black shoes with blue soles, and wore a pair of blue headphones. He was hunched over, and seemed lazy. This boy also appeared to be slightly annoyed at his loss, but did not show it at a first glance. The human figure on the left while the mechanical figure was on the right, billowing smoke out of his mask out of possible satisfaction.

**(Left: Merak, Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt, Owner: Inti Creates. Right: Sturm, Origin: Advance Wars, Owner: Inti Creates.)**

"Hey, hey! I see Sturm has gained another victory." Lance said to the two generals in order to get their attention. After all, one of these two figures was capable of summoning meteors if given enough leeway, and Lance wanted to congratulate the mechanical figure on his victory. The boy asked, "If you're here, it must be because there's another meeting, correct?" Lance responded with, "Correct, Merak, and if you don't want to be late, you should get to the Boardroom. Expect every other officer to be at that meeting, and try not to annoy anyone." The figure known as "Merak" responded with a simple "Fine" before leaving to go to said Boardroom, leaving Lance and the mechanical figure alone for a quick chat.

"I still don't know why you keep that lazy worm around." the mechanical figure told Lance, who responded with, "His powers make him more than valuable, Sturm, and besides, after that 'Resurrection', he needed a place to stay for the time being. Also he makes a good technician alongside Asroc and Teseo. Although he might switch factions since his previous boss, Nova, is currently in the Armada. The figure known as "Sturm" sighed, before asking, "Which world are we planning to invade?" Apocalypse, had found out about Sturm's prowess as a general, and had summoned Sturm to serve him, and while being under Lance, he was still highly ranked in Apocalypse's faction.

"Well, you deserve the information, considering that you're the number three of our organization, with me being the second and Lord Apocalypse being number one." Lance told Sturm before crossing his arms and finishing with, "We're going to Wars World. Your place of rest before we found you." Upon hearing this, Sturm's mask billowed out plenty of smoke, and his eyes turned red upon remembering what had happened on that fateful day.

* * *

**Flashback**

**1-2 Years Ago**

"Black Storm!" A man of around 30-40 years of age yelled as black gusts of wind attacked Sturm, being potent enough to destroy him.

"Hawke… You… Traitor…" Sturm said, before perishing.

**End Flashback**

"THAT TRAITOR!" Sturm screamed, and Lance was taken aback by this sudden show of anger. "Y-yes, Sturm, please, calm yourself and let me explain some more details about the meeting in the Boardroom, ok?" Sturm then calmed himself, responded with a simple "Fine", and left the War Room to go to the Boardroom. Lance, realizing that he had all the commanders that he could obtain, left the War Room to go to the Boardroom.

* * *

**Boardroom**

**Time For Meeting**

Lance entered the Boardroom, which contained each of his generals sitting on their own type of chair, a brown table with the emblem of Apocalypse's faction on it, a space for presentation, and later some other sights. The human form that GLaDOS took consisted of a black suit, short white hair with black ends at the front, a white coat with a tag that said "Aperture Laboratories" on the front with a turtleneck and two pockets, black pants, and had golden eyes that seemed both mechanical and uncaring.

The commanders that Lance selected were patiently waiting for the meeting to begin, each with their own expressions, if not the same. Professor and Caulder were sitting next to each other and had shared expressions of curiosity, Sturm was completely emotionless under that mechanical mask, GLaDOS seemed emotionless, Julian was annoyed, Asroc and Teseo were equally bored, and Merak was laid back in his seat, due to his own personality. Lance took his seat, and initiated the meeting.

"Now, then, let's go over the details of this assignment. Lord Apocalypse has left with his master to go deal with a diplomatic issue, so I'm taking charge of this operation. However, there are limitations for the world that we'll be on that will have to apply to us." Julian was the first to ask a question as most of the room, aside from Sturm, GLaDOS, and Teseo. "Limitations? Does this have something to do with what my significant other told me earlier, or is that irrelevant?" he asked. Lance continued on with, "I'm getting to that. Now, Wars World is a bit special in that it doesn't focus on war machines, but rather actual warfare with soldiers that need to be used instead of war machines."

Several commanders were annoyed by this, the greatest annoyance came from Julian, who complained with, "No war machines? But isn't that the purpose of war?" as Sturm continued to look on with that emotionless, mechanical mask. Caulder also had a question, which was "What about bio-weaponry?" Lance responded with, "I'll see what I can allow, Caulder." to which Caulder agreed. Julian was the one that had unique ideas, and they could fall into the soldier category if used correctly. He decided to wait until Lance could give the place they were going, and the enemies that they would face. Professor had a very similar idea, but he too decided to wait.

"Anyway…" Lance continued the meeting. "The world we're going to, Wars World, is a place that would normally be peaceful until people like Black Hole show up to ruin the mood. Speaking of which, I should go over the various factions on that planet." Lance activated a projector that would show one faction and it's CO's at a time. "Let's start with the faction that we'll be taking the moniker of during our time there. Black Hole is a faction that had several leaders, including Sturm." Some steam began to protrude from Sturm's mask. "Then Sturm was killed by a CO named Hawke, who had taken control of the organization until it was wrenched by an old fence by the name of Von Bolt, who was pathetic compared to his predecessors. Two of Black Hole's CO's the previously mentioned Hawke, as well as Lash, defected to the Allied Nations after realizing Von Bolt's plan, which was to gain immortality by draining the life out of the planet. Von Bolt was subsequently defeated and perished, but he was a weak and foolish villain compared to the other CO's."

Some of the commanders mentioned something about Von Bolt, the most notable one being GLaDOS. "Seriously? I would have downloaded myself into a machine like my former master did with that girl, Caroline, before I found and deleted her. I still keep the memory, though." Lance went on with "And as of now, there are only two eligible CO's for Black Hole. I will not let the Bolt Guard serve under me, for they served that ******* old fence Von Bolt, and Black Hole can't function without a proper leader. If they want. to serve us, then they must prove their might against Sturm, Black Hole's original commander, unless I choose another commander. That leaves only Flak and Adder as eligible Old Black Hole CO's unless I say otherwise. Now, then, let's talk about the other commanders…"

Before the meeting could continue on with the other nations, however, there was a slight disturbance in the form of a core with a blue eye, white body, and two handles that would normally be used in the situation of someone needing to grab him. It had fallen through one of the vents that was in the meeting room, and appeared to have a malfunctioning antigravity device, as evidenced by the british voice that came out of it. "Hello! My antigravity device appears to have malfunctioned, so could you maybe, give me a quick bop?" GLaDOS responded by giving it a hard whack, which got the device reactivated. "Thanks!" the machine said as it went back up to the vent it came from.

"As for Hawke, he and Lash went into hiding along with several other soldiers. But just because they disappeared, does not mean we have less problems. On the contrary, we'll have more considering that new faction that showed up some time ago on that world." Lance showed a slide that showed the CO's of the new faction, which included the leader of the faction as well as at least four other CO's. "Named 'White Sun', this group defends the innocent, but we will need to send our strongest CO's in order to make a dent in their ranks. We will strike at certain places that are beneficial to us in that they will weaken the Allied Nations for any major attack that we induce on Wars World. Of course, there are the other nations that we need to worry about, but only very particular CO's from that nation." Lance cycled through the nations while giving out their names and allowing the commanders to take a quick glance at the CO's that made up the faction. Julian and Professor then chose to act on their questions, with Julian being first.

"One question. Can we use airships and other weapons like the people in my universe used to?" Professor's question was "And can we modify our soldier's weaponry to make them more effective?" Lance considered these questions before replying with, "Well, since they're not big, stupid war mechs, I'll permit that, but you're going to have to work on doing something that will be useful and conventional. Those things are created by hard work, after all, so you'll have to find a way to make suitable weapons that fit the criteria Wars World has. So we'll need something that can't destroy the Allied Nations' weaponry in one shot, otherwise, it wouldn't be fair or amusing depending on the person thinking it. I'll be tasking you two with finding a way to do those things. In the meantime, Caulder and GLaDOS can work on cloning some of the CO's for when we need the extra manpower, Merak and Teseo can gather some allies and judge the enemies' power, and as for Sturm and Asroc, meet me in my office privately when this meeting's over. We leave in a few days to one week. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" the commanders responded with their own tone, and Lance dismissed the meeting after mentioning that while the other commanders could bring friends along, they wouldn't serve as CO's. After that, each of the CO's left with their own goals in mind, but Asroc and Sturm met Lance in his meeting room as promised.

**(Lance: Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Series, Owner: Matt Roszak.)**

"I see you take my orders seriously." Lance said as he surveyed the two figures standing in his office while sitting on a black swivel chair. "Only this guy would take orders from someone he knew he could use." Asroc responded, as if to comment on Sturm's presence. "Hey, hey, Asroc, no insults. We can't have any problems when we're this close to starting another invasion." Lance quickly defended Sturm with the previous line, and began to give the details of the assignment. "Anyway I need you for an assignment on Wars World in order to cause dissent." After Asroc's response that was a simple "We're listening", Lance began with, "Here's what I want you to do…"

**Sorry about the boring chapter and/or the cliffhanger. I just wanted to introduce the characters that I'll be using for this fanfic, and I will be including OC's, as well as new CO's for each faction. Making one for Orange Star may be the hardest since I don't have any ideas for that nation yet, but I'll see what I can think of. The idea of a fifth faction led by a new CO is to ensure that there will be new problems for Black Hole in the coming days, and may be considered an official ally of the Allied Nations. This will take place one year after Dual Strike, and each CO will have grown. Speaking of CO's, I should go over the New Black Hole CO's and their abilities, starting with Lance at the top and continuing on with level of authority. As a hodgepodge of various characters from other video games, the CO's have their own abilities and authority based on their skill.**

**Lance**

**Specialty: Absolute Power**

**Affiliation: Black Hole**

**CO Power (10 Stars): War Games: Fires 3 missiles at selected locations that cause 5 damage in a 4-square diamond radius. Cannot target Buildings, but each missile leaves a fallout area for 3 turns that damages all units if inside it for 2 damage at the end of the turn, but cannot destroy them. Unit stats become 160/160 during the turn this is active.**

**CO Power Quotes: "Fire those missiles NOW!"**

**"Be glad it's not the Ion Cannon."**

**"Time for a demonstration."**

**Super CO Power (20 Stars): Planetary Devastation: Aims an Ion Cannon at a selected area that destroys all units and buildings in a 9x9 radius, but the only building this can be aimed at is cities. Any tiles within the radius of the Ion Cannon will turn into a Wasteland tile, while Ocean and River tiles will be refilled within 1-3 days of this Power's activation if there is an Ocean or River tile next to it. Unit stats become 170/170 during the turn this is active.**

**Super CO Power Quotes: "You have left me no choice."**

**"Ready... aim... FIRE!"**

**"Should've forced me to use the missiles."**

**Hits: Warfare and Machinery**

**Misses: Nature and Insects**

**Unit Stats: 150/150 for all units (Units have 150% Attack and 150% Defense)**

**Additional Bonuses: Immune to Market Crash (Decreases CO Power Bar), CO Power Bar charges faster, ranged units have +2 maximum range, all Friendly Units unaffected by terrain. **

**Tag Bonuses (Stat Boosts from Tag Powers)**

**Sturm (Name: Endless Destruction): 150%**

**Any other Black Hole CO (Name: Terror Undying): 130%**

**Any Allied Nation CO (Name: Unreasonable Agreement): 70%**

**Summary: An excellent final boss that's a new challenge. An absurdly powerful CO that has the capabilities to best Sturm in combat, and requires the power of all five nations to take down. Be extremely careful when facing this powerful threat to Wars World.**

**CO Information: The terrifying new leader of Black Hole. Extreme caution is advised when going up against this CO. Shares his absurd power with all units.**

**Theme: Any warfare music that seems unsettling, or any military music that seems fast paced. (Including music like Greyfield's theme, Madman's Reign, and/or any remix.)**

**Sturm**

**Specialty: Overpower**

**Affiliation: Black Hole**

**CO Power (10 Stars): Meteor Strike: Drop one meteor that deals 8 damage in a 3-squared radius diamond, targets chosen automatically. Unit stats become 140/140 during the turn this is active.**

**Co Power Quotes: "Here's something you should remember."**

**"Fear me, worms!"**

**"Your foolishness will end your lives."**

**Super CO Power (20 Stars): Meteor Shower: Drops five meteors that deal 8 damage in a 3-squared radius diamond, targets chosen automatically. Unit stats become 150/150 during the turn this is active.**

**Super CO Power Quotes: "I've grown stronger since we last fought."**

**"Let this world fall like the rest!"**

**"Remember, none can defeat me."**

**Hits: Invasions**

**Misses: Peace**

**Unit stats: 130/130 for all units (Units have 130% Attack and 130% Defense).**

**Additional Bonuses: Units unaffected by terrain, immune to Market Crash.**

**Tag Bonuses**

**Lance (Name: (See Lance File)): 150%**

**Merak and/or Asroc (Name: Faltering Trust): 90%**

**Caulder (Name: Without Regards): 130%**

**Any other Black Hole CO (Name: Nightmare's Allegiance): 110%**

**Any Allied Nation CO (Name: No Trust): 60%**

**Summary: Sturm's back, and better than ever! As Lance's right hand man, his power has grown exponentially, and his CO Power(s) has/have improved significantly. Similar caution would be advised when going up against the alien machine that desires chaos.**

**CO Information: The deadly ex-leader of Black Hole, and a force to be reckoned with. Whilst weaker than his new master, he is nonetheless powerful enough to defeat even the strongest Allied CO's if left unchecked.**

**Theme: Any Sturm remix, including one made by the semi-famous Gametal. (Google Sturm Gametal if you want to hear it.)**

**Caulder**

**Specialty: Everything**

**Affiliation: Black Hole**

**CO Power (9 Stars): Weather Manipulation: The battlefield's weather will change, but the change will be selected by Caulder. This change will be in effect for 5 turns, and all enemy Units will take 3 damage. Other Units' stats become 140/140.**

**Co Power Quotes: "Until we prepare a plague, this is what I'll use."**

**"Now, let's see what we'll use today..." (Selecting Quote)**

**"Ah, sandstorms to engulf them! Excellent!" (Sandstorm)**

**"Forecast calls for showers for the next few days! Fascinating!" (Rain)**

**"A chilling breeze falls these days... and all will fall to it." (Snow)**

**"I see no point to allow clear skies... DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" (Clear)**

**"The next person to make this mistake will be subjected to my latest experiments." (After Clear takes effect)**

**Super CO Power (18 Stars): Judgement Day: Summons three thunderbolts that have a 5-square radius diamond, and any units hit by one of these thunderbolts take 5 damage and are stunned for one turn. All friendly units' stats become 150/150.**

**"Super CO Power Quotes: "I'm not a man of religion, but I'll admit playing god fascinates me."**

**"I'd prefer a plague of locusts or a spreading disease, but Lance won't allow them unless..."**

**"Only the strong deserve to rule! AND I AM THAT RULER! *Mad Laughter*"**

**Hits: Unrestricted Experiments**

**Misses: Ethics**

**Unit Stats: 130/130 for all units (130% Attack and 130% Defense. It's getting repetitive, I know.)**

**Additional Bonuses: Immunity to Market Crash, Units recover 3 health at the start of each of Caulder's turns, Friendly Units immune to weather.**

**Tag Bonuses**

**Professor (Name: Cloning Overlords): 150%**

**Lance (Name: (See Lance File)) and Sturm (Name: (See Sturm File): 130%**

**GLaDOS (Name: CO Cloning Research Credit): 120%**

**Julian (Name: Man and Machine): 115%**

**Teseo and/or Asroc: (Name: Questionable Magics): 110%**

**Any other Black Hole CO (Name: (See Lance File)): 110%**

**Any Allied Nation CO (Name: Expert Manipulator): 105%**

**Summary: Caulder may not be from the same timeline as Sturm, but he can serve a purpose both on and off the battlefield. His experiments have caused many people trouble, but to him, it is simply a test. Along with a slight buff, he's still very, very, effective.**

**CO Information: The former leader of Intelligent Defense Systems, and a great scientist. Clones CO's and other people for purposes unknown, and has given his soldiers a regenerative capability. **

**Theme: His theme from Days of Ruin (Puppet Master) or any remix of that.**

**Julian**

**Specialty: Mechanical Offense**

**Affiliation: Black Hole**

**CO Power (7 Stars): Mechanical Warfare: Increase the stats of all friendly non-infantry units to 175/75 during the turn this is activated. All friendly Infantry units' stats become 110/110 during the turn this is active. All units gain +1 Movement.**

**Co Power Quotes: "Time to activate the overdrive processors." **

**"Anyone caught screaming 'Leeroy Jenkins' will be forced to evacuate their vehicle within the next ten seconds."**

**"I don't really know why I'm the offense to GLaDOS' defense. Ask the writer."**

**Super CO Power (14 Stars): Genocide of Man: Increase the stats of all friendly non-infantry units to 200/100 during the turn this is active. All friendly Infantry units' stats become 120/120 during the turn this is active. All units gain +2 Movement.**

**Super CO Power Quotes: "Okay, now this is worth my time."**

**"Behold my unstoppable armies!"**

**"Anyone who compares me to 'Invader Zim' will be promptly executed. And Professor loves that show."**

**Hits: Mechanical Superiority**

**Misses: Imbecilic Bosses**

**Unit Stats: 150/50 for non-infantry units, 100/100 for any unit classified as a "Foot Soldier".**

**Additional bonuses: Units take % more damage from enemy non-infantry attacks despite 100% defense during Super CO Power, Units take 30% less damage from Infantry.**

**Tag Bonuses**

**(Unique Tag Theme: Xcom 2 Music: Bad Robots)**

**GLaDOS (Name: Mechanical Assimilation): 150%**

**Lance (Name: (See Lance File)): 130%**

**Asroc and/or Teseo (Name: Mechanized Manipulators) and/or Professor (Name: Money to Meld Research Credit): 120%**

**Any other Black Hole CO (Name: (See Lance File)): 110%**

**Any Allied Nation CO: (Name: (See Sturm File)): 60%**

**Summary: Julian from X-com 2 may be an odd choice, but sometimes a character needs more light shed on them before they can become an active antagonist. He can confuse a human with his own appearance, and is a capable programmer.**

**CO Information: Creates machines that he uses to do battle, and he expects a victory. The first strike could decide the battle when fighting this CO.**

**Theme: Any X-com theme or machine theme (No techno, that's saved for Teseo.).**

**Professor**

**Specialty: Harassment**

**Affiliation: Black Hole**

**CO Power (3 Stars): Isolation: All Enemy Direct Combat Units gain -1 Movement, all Friendly Indirect Combat Units gain +1 Range and can move before and after attacking. All Friendly Units' stats become 120/120 until the end of the enemies next turn.**

**CO Power Quotes: "Let's isolate these fools!"**

**"Hunt them down, but don't kill them."**

**"GIR- I mean, Marty! Prepare the electrified nets!"**

**Super CO Power (6 Stars): Evangelion: All Enemy Units gain -2 Movement, and their stats become 80/80 until the end of their next turn, all Friendly Units gain +3 Movement and can move twice, but cannot attack twice. Ranged Units gain +2 Range and can move before and after attacking. All Friendly Units stats become 130/130 until the end of the enemies next turn.**

**Super CO Power Quotes: "GOOD NEWS, EVERYONE!"**

**"Prepare the tractor beams!" (Percier: Prepares tractor beams)**

**"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME! *Mad Laughter*"**

**"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." (After above quote takes effect)**

**Hits: New Discoveries**

**Misses: Unpredictability**

**Unit Stats: 110/110 (All Units)**

**Additional Bonuses: All Units have +2 Vision in Fog of War and can see Enemy Units regardless of Terrain Benefits or Stealth Abilities.**

**Tag Bonuses**

**(Unique Tag Theme: Final Wily Battle: Mega Man 7)**

**Caulder: (Name: (See Caulder File)): 150%**

**Lance (Name: (See Lance File)): 130%**

**Julian (Name: (See Julian File)): 120%**

**Any other Black Hole CO (Name: (See Lance File)): 110%**

**Any Allied Nation CO (Name: (See Caulder File)): 105%**

**Summary: Alien technology won't be passed up by the Renegade Rebel, and the technology Professor obtained has allowed him to continue his experiments undisturbed. Modifying his soldiers with techniques similar to Caulder, he can prove to be a terrifying force if left to his own devices. He and Caulder, as representatives of Shadow Armada, continue to serve until the time comes to return.**

**CO Information (1): ENEMY UNKNOWN: *********. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE. STEALTH IS POINTLESS. I**A*E* *E*E**E*. HUMANITY IS DOOMED. *Static***

**CO Information (2): Enemy Known: Professor. Run to him rather than away, for he won't be able to prepare a counter strike. His technology can detect units even when they're hiding. Invader Detected. Take extreme caution when attacking him. Do not spare him.**

**Theme: Penny's theme (Mr. Bear), any remix of that, or any Alien or Invader music that seems unsettling.**

**GLaDOS**

**Specialty: Blockade**

**Affiliation: Black Hole**

**CO Power (7 Stars): Aperture Science Tech: Increase the stats of all Friendly Units to 75/175, all Friendly Units gain +1 Movement and +4 Vision. All Enemy Units take 1 point of Damage.**

**CO Power Quotes: "Activate the shield generators."**

**"Please excuse me while I deal with a moron."**

**"Activating Aperture Science Tech in order to ensure your safety. Have a nice day."**

**Super CO Power (14 Stars): Prototype Defense System: Increase the stats of all Friendly Units to 100/200, all Friendly Units gain +2 Movement and +3 Vision. All Enemy Units take 3 Points of Damage.**

**Super CO Power Quotes: "Activating Prototype Defense System in order to find out who it kills. Have a nice day."**

**"Self-destruct systems will be activated for those who have irritated me."**

**"Once we're done here, this warrants further testing."**

**Hits: Successful Test Subjects**

**Misses: Cheaters and Hackers**

**Unit Stats: 50/150 (All Units)**

**Additional Bonuses: Gains 20% extra bonus from Terrain Benefits, all Units cost 10% Extra and have +2 Movement.**

**Tag Bonuses**

**Julian (Name: (See Julian File)): 150%**

**Caulder (Name: (See Caulder File)): 120%**

**Any other Black Hole CO (Name: (See Lance File)): 110%**

**Any Allied Nation CO (Name: Test Gone Wrong): 80%**

**Teseo (Name: Hatred for Hackers): 50%**

**Summary: Aperture Science does not waste it's time with amateurs, and GLaDOS is no exception. As the backup to Julian's reckless tendencies, they are dangerous if combined into one single attack force.**

**CO Information: Technology provided by Aperture Science has allowed for enhanced defense while sacrificing offense. Soldiers are inclined to not chant "De-fense!" if they don't want their weapons exploding.**

**Theme: Her boss music from the original Portal, or any other factory boss music.**

**Asroc**

**Specialty: Puppetry**

**Affiliation: Black Hole**

**CO Power (6 Stars): Masquerade: Take control of one select Enemy Unit or Building (Excluding HQ), all Friendly Units recover 2 health (Including the one controlled), all Enemy Units take 2 damage, all Friendly Units stats become 120/120 until the end of the enemies next turn.**

**Co Power Quotes: "Let these fools know where they stand."**

**"Allow me to cook one of you."**

**"I will not allow this mockery to stand!"**

**Super CO Power (12 Stars): Amuse-Bouche: Take control of Enemy Units or Buildings (Excluding HQ's), up to a maximum of five, all Friendly Units recover 4 health (Including the ones controlled), all Enemy Units stats take 2 damage, and their stats become 90/90 until the end of their next turn, all Friendly Units stats become 130/130 Until the end of the enemies next turn.**

**Super CO Power Quotes: "You are just ingredients in our grand design! Galette Krone!"**

**"Allow me to introduce you to one of my newest methods of cooking."**

**"Zonda, forgive me..."**

**Hits: Successful Meals**

**Misses: Idiot Chefs**

**Unit Stats: 110/110 (All Units)**

**Additional Bonuses: Enemy CO Power Bar takes 20% longer to charge, Friendly non-air Units unaffected by Fuel.**

**Tag Bonuses**

**Teseo (Name: Agents of Eden): 150%**

**Lance (Name: (See Lance File)): 130%**

**Merak (Name: Adept Allegiance): 120%**

**Any Other Black Hole CO (Name: (See Lance File)) Including Caulder (Name: (See Caulder File)): 110%**

**Sturm (Name: (See Sturm File)): 90%**

**Any Allied Nation CO (Name: (See Sturm File)): 70%**

**Summary: His cooking skill is only comparable to his fighting skill, but Asroc is also a skilled puppeteer. His hatred for humanity was slightly quelled by Lance, but there are still risks of chaos.**

**CO Information: His ability to control bodies like a marionette means that something won't fail unless destroyed completely. The sky's the only thing uncontrollable by his powers.**

**Theme: Any theme that inspires the fact that unless we stand up, things won't stop.**

**Teseo**

**Specialty: Hacking**

**Affiliation: Black Hole**

**CO Power (6 Stars): Account Hack: Steal 25% of the enemies funds, all Friendly Units stats become 120/120 until the end of the enemies next turn.**

**Co Power Quotes: "All ur cash r belong to us."**

**"Dya kno da way to ur $$? Bc I do."**

**"One does not simply ask da question: dya lk memes?"**

**Super CO Power (12 Stars): Complete Control: Steal 50% of the enemies funds and take control of three random Enemy Units, all Friendly Units unaffected by Terrain, gain +2 Movement, and their stats become 130/130 until the end of the enemies next turn.**

**Super CO Power Quotes: "LOL, u luk lk morons!"**

**"I'm gona send ur $$ and stff to a faraway place whr sentient memes liv."**

**"Btw, I replaced ur files w/iconic memes."**

**Hits: Trolling People**

**Misses: Epic Fails (From his own men)**

**Unit Stats: 110/110 (All Units)**

**Additional Bonuses: The effects of Com towers are nullified for both sides, no money cost for Unit Repair, Friendly Units gain 20% boost from Terrain Benefits.**

**Tag Bonuses**

**(Unique Tag Theme: All Your Base Are Belong To Us (HD Version))**

**Asroc (Name: (See Asroc File)): 150%**

**Lance (Name: (See Lance File)): 130%**

**Merak (Name: (See Asroc File)): 120%**

**Any other Black Hole CO (Name: (See Lance File)) Including Caulder (Name: (See Caulder File)): 110%**

**Any Allied Nation CO (Name: False Data): 70%**

**GLaDOS (Name: (See GLaDOS File): 50%**

**Summary: In order to have the ability to "Hack The World", you must be born with it. That is the case of Teseo, who had his anger for humanity quelled by Lance, to an extent. He will often troll people to absurd levels.**

**CO Information: Units under the command of this CO will suffer in that they are forced to listen to their commander's slang for the next few days. Communications are made null and void by this CO's constant hacking of the Com channels.**

**Theme: Techno Music or Dubstep. No Exceptions.**

**Merak**

**Specialty: Teleportation and Portalcraft**

**Affiliation: Black Hole**

**CO Power (6 Stars): Sumeragi Technology: Increase the stats of all Friendly Units to 100/100, deal 2 Damage to all Enemy Units, all Friendly Units gain +2 Vision.**

**CO Power Quotes: "Let's get this over with so I can go back to bed."**

**"If anyone asks, no, I will not use my full abilities because of the general."**

**"Please. As if the tech we swiped has a use compared to the general's arsenal."**

**Super CO Power (12 Stars): Uncaring Assault: Increase the stats of all Friendly Units to 110/110, deal 2 Damage to all Enemy Units and stun them for one turn, all Friendly Units gain +3 Vision and take no damage while teleporting for one turn.**

**Super CO Power Quotes: "Get me some popcorn. This might take a while."**

**"If Teseo calls, tell him I'm in GLaDOS' mainframe."**

**"My portals have a limit, you know."**

**Hits: Doing Nothing**

**Misses: Hyperactive Entities**

**Unit Stats: 90/90 (All Units)**

**Additional Bonuses: Units can teleport anywhere on the map, and in any visible area in a Fog of War map. Units that teleport suffer a 1 damage penalty.**

**Tag Bonuses**

**Lance (Name: (See Lance File)): 130%**

**Teseo and/or Asroc (Name: (See Asroc File)): 120%**

**Any other Black Hole CO (Name: (See Sturm File)) or Grit (Name: Equal-Opportunity Lazybones): 110%**

**Sturm (Name: (See Sturm File)): 90%**

**Any other Allied Nation CO (Name: Fool's Gamble): 80%**

**Summary: Merak, as a lazybones, may suffer a stat penalty, but this is worth it with the ability of his soldiers to teleport wherever they please. Even if there are complications to being lazy, Merak gets things done with any amount of prejudice.**

**CO Information: Keep soldiers in buildings on patrol in order to avoid being surprised by the Sumeragi teleportation expert. Be glad he doesn't care about the situation he's in if it doesn't threaten him.**

**Theme: Any theme that represents the sin known as "Sloth", including boss themes like Theodore from Dead Rising 3.**

**And don't worry. I'll get to the warfare part of this in a chapter or two, starting with the mission that Lance gave Sturm and Asroc and some other events. As for the presence of the two characters in the series that should be dead, you can chalk that up to cloning or resurrection. **

**Other systems can be based around things like the fact that there haven't been any weapons from Black Hole that are sort of like boss fights, like a mobile airship. I understand that there have been bases that Black Hole have used in the past, but I seek special missions where there's a unique idea for that type of thing, like a warship for a sea fight, the aforementioned airship for an air fight, or a mobile base for a land fight. There could also be new unit concepts and ideas, but I will dive deeper into these topics at a later date.**

**I don't exactly use plenty of OC's, so I mainly use characters from other games to fill in the gap. The reason this isn't a crossover fanfic is because the characters themselves can't be fully utilized due to the regulations of Wars World. Sturm and Caulder working together will be a nightmare, yes, but they can be taken down through long and arduous effort. I apologize for the excessive Gunvolt representation, but Apocalypse thought that these commanders were part of his fancy. Due to this, he asked a summoner of an unknown name to summon them to become part of his army. This summoner will not be named until a later date.**

**The CO's themselves are already powerful, but Lance is the most powerful through sheer force. The Black Hole CO's are listed by authority, not power, with Lance at the top. I'd perhaps like to know which CO you find to be the strongest, but each of the Black Hole CO's are horribly overpowered in order to show that this isn't easy. As for unique tag power themes, the theme used depends on the CO that was active when the Tag Power was activated, and will continue until the turn the tag power ends. You could use any theme that suits them, really, but I have only been able to apply a theme to the three characters using those themes.**

**Lance will not allow the weak to serve in his army, but will use robots as they are expendable weapons and serve a purpose when compared to human soldiers which can lose morale on the battlefield, hence why he called Von Bolt an "Old Fence". Even so, he is also a general of at least some honor, as he and his forces will stick with conventional weapons rather than Apocalypse's advanced alien tech. If the technology between factions was too different, then the fight wouldn't even have a proper show for the people watching it.**

**I may also include Character-Specific Units for the Black Hole CO's, but I will need some time to prepare a mobile soldier that can fit the specifications that Apocalypse gave to Lance. Even so, a new system that might be included are variations of CO's which serve as alternative versions of characters that have different abilities, quotes, and powers. New OC CO's will also be included in Black Hole, but these CO's do not fit being in Lance's "Inner Circle", and therefore be the grunt CO's of Black Hole. Flak and Adder will also be a part of this "Outer Circle", alongside any other CO that proves themself to Lance or any of the other Black Hole CO's. As for White Sun, that faction's CO's and role in the story will be discussed when they are introduced, with more of a protectorate aspect for the civillians. **

**And of course, since Black Hole will be attacking each nation randomly, around every old CO excluding the Bolt Guard will be present, with little to no exceptions. The only Days of Ruin/Dark Conflict CO will be Caulder due to the world of Days of Ruin not sharing any major relevance, aside from Caulder himself. And I should mention that Professor and Caulder are working under Apocalypse (And by extension, Lance) due to an agreement between Blackness (Another OC of mine) and Apocalypse as a share of technology and weaponry between their respective factions.**

**I do apologize for the prolonged author's note, I just needed to get some data and information out. Make sure to read and review. If there are any CO changes you would like me to consider, leave that in the reviews. Other CO quotes may be given during the battles, but feel free to make up some of your own quotes to use on the character saying it. Until the next chapter, I bid thee farewell. **


End file.
